Computerized auction systems such as the system administered by e-Bay, classically accept electronic bid data from a plurality of bidders. The bidders on networked computers coupled to the e-Bay auction clearinghouse computer, see the goods subject to the auction and bid thereon. At a certain time at the close of the auction, the highest bidder is awarded the goods or services subject to the auction. Thereafter, back office processing systems enable the seller to be paid by the buyer (successful bidder) and facilitate the transfer of the goods or services from the seller to the winning bidder or buyer.
However, the excitement of a live auction is oftentimes not present in the prior art computerized auction systems.